


Les t-shirts font des bons mouchoirs

by Halebop



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: M/M, Post War, except it's not denial since it's how it happened, i mean leather skin ffs, team deni, they just didn't show him getting up again
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halebop/pseuds/Halebop
Summary: Il faut vraiment que Klaus et Doug parlent.





	Les t-shirts font des bons mouchoirs

Ca faisait plusieurs heures que Klaus contemplait le plafond au-dessus du canapé quand le bruit de la clef dans la serrure se fit entendre.

Il se leva prestement pour accueillir Doug. Il devait lui parler. Il y avait beaucoup pensé. Mais quand Doug entra, son regard était tellement bas et ses épaules tellement tombantes que Klaus s'arrêta ; puis Doug leva les yeux vers lui et un sourire étira son visage, et il fit plus jeune, et on aurait presque dit le Doug d'avant; et Klaus ouvrit les bras et Doug s'y précipita, laissant tomber sac et veste, et ils restèrent là. Debout au milieu du salon, la joue posée sur les cheveux -ou ce qu'il restait de cheveux- de Doug, Klaus regardait dans le vide et serrait son ami.

Doug reconstruisait la société d’un point de vue légal, et Klaus reconstruisait beaucoup plus littéralement. Il aidait les gens à déménager, portait leurs bagages aussi. Ils étaient sympa. Lui il n’avait pas de diplômes, il ne savait pas faire grand-chose pour aider. Mais il savait bien s'occuper des bêtes. De toutes sortes de bêtes. Et il avait dû s'en occuper, et passer des longs débats à convaincre les gens que c'était plus utile si on mettait tous les cochons ensemble, que à la longue ça ferait plus de cochons que si chacun gardait le sien, et ils étaient épuisants, et après fallait en plus construire l’enclos et les granges, et Klaus était souvent complètement crevé.

Mais aujourd'hui ça allait. Pas trop de travail. Les chantiers se faisaient sans lui. Il était rentré tôt. Et avait eu beaucoup de temps pour méditer. Peut-être trop de temps. Il avait médité un peu trop. Surtout sur Doug. Et il fallait qu'il lui en parle.

Mais pas maintenant.

Maintenant, réconfort.  
Le sourire de Doug.  
Doug dans ses bras.  
Là, on profite du calme.

L'embrassade prit finalement fin. Klaus pris une respiration pour parler mais Doug se dirigea vers sa chambre, tapotant l'épaule de Klaus au passage et lui demandant comment ça allait. On entendait encore un peu de sourire dans sa voix, et de l'ancien Doug. Klaus sourit.

Il ramassa nonchalamment la veste et le sac et les mit dans le vestiaire. Il les déplierait après. Il prit son temps pour répondre, et pour se diriger vers l'endroit ou Doug était allé.

\- Ouais ça va... Je suis resté ici une bonne partie de la journée en fait, y avait besoin de moi sur aucun chantier.  
\- Rah t'as de la chance! Moi j'ai dû courir pour défendre cinq propositions à la fois, lui parvint depuis la chambre dont la porte était grande ouverte.

La source de la voix bougeait beaucoup:  
\- Y en a qui veulent pas que les superhéros interagissent avec les civils, et que toutes les ressources soient juste pour les superhéros. Bon, moi je m'en plains pas, mais ça ferait que si un civil développe un pouvoir, et c'est déjà arrivé hein, je sais de quoi je parle, bah personne ne le saurait et ça demanderait des mesures super compliquées, et puis quoi on les séparerait de leur famille?

Klaus avait finalement atteint le chambranle de la porte et s'y appuyait. Il regardait Doug passer de sa commode à une armoire à un paquet du gouvernement non-ouvert dans lequel il y avait des nouvelles serviettes puis repartait vers sa commode. Il se préparait probablement à aller à la douche ou quelque chose comme ça. Il parlait toujours:

\- … Et puis Elena, hein? Et puis les robots-clones qu'on en découvre plus chaque jour? C'est pas des civils et c'est pas des supers, et faut s'en occuper! Doug 2 sur lequel vous bossez, faudra déterminer ses droits et ses devoirs aussi !

Il avait commencé à enlever son t-shirt. Ni Doug ni Klaus n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Doug attendit d'avoir ressorti la tête pour demander:  
\- Ça avance d'ailleurs?  
\- Boh, vite fait. Y a plus important.  
\- Ouais bah faudra quand même savoir ce qu'il peut et ce qu'il peut pas faire, ça nous sera utile.

Il enleva son pantalon et mit sa serviette sur l'épaule, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui était la porte à côté. Klaus se redressa pour le laisser passer.  
Au moment où il passait à sa hauteur, il lâcha l'air de rien:  
\- J'ai réfléchi, puisque aujourd'hui j'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire, et je me suis demandé... t'es content, toi, qu'on vive ensemble?  
Doug s'arrêta alors qu'il allait passer la porte.  
\- Enfin, je me demandais ce que t'en pensais, quoi.

La voix de Doug était peut-être un poil trop aiguë quand il répondit.  
\- Nan moi ça va. Pourquoi tu te demandais ça?  
\- Bah… On s'est vachement peu vu ces dernières années, finalement. Bah depuis Hypnos-...  
\- Hypnos ! Ouais c'est ce que j'allais dire!  
\- Ouais, on a du se voir... quoi, trois fois chez Mary et Stève? (Il sentit une petite boule dans la gorge quand il prononça le nom) Et puis on est rarement parti en mission ensemble, ces derniers mois... Alors que avant ça on était tout le temps ensemble, en je me demandais si... Bah si ça allait qu'on reprenne les habitudes, qu'on repasse du temps ensemble, si ça avait pas changé...  
-Pourquoi ça aurait changé?

La voix un tout petit peu trop aiguë, encore. Klaus appuya l'épaule contre le mur et passa la main dans sa nuque, sur laquelle les cheveux recommençaient à pousser. Doug était toujours en caleçon, la serviette sur l'épaule et un pied sur la marche de la salle de bain, ne semblant pas se rendre compte qu'il s'était immobilisé au milieu d'un mouvement et avait l'air un peu idiot. Par contre il se rendit compte que Klaus ne répondait pas.  
\- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça aurait changé.  
Évidement il se figea avant la dernière syllabe.

Klaus rattrapa sans effort la serviette qui avait sauté à la contraction de l'épaule. Il la déplia puis la replia bien, gardant les yeux baissés vers son ouvrage.

\- Bah... Y a eu tous les problèmes causés par Hypnos... Le fait que je vous aie abandonnés et que t'aies dû te transformer en moi pour protéger les autres (-Doug voulu répondre mais il était encore un peu figé et Klaus décida d'enchainer-) et puis j'ai... Fait des trucs pas bien et...

Il était en train de replier la serviette en un rouleau très droit des deux côtés.

\- ... Et puis... Et puis il y a eu toutes les histoires avant ça au manoir… Toi avec Perséphone et moi avec Miss Moore... Je connais même pas son prénom, c'est bête hein?... Je savais que je l’aimais pas, c'est... C'est bizarre comme ça... Et on savait tous les deux que ça nous comblerait pas, alors quand Burt, Steve et les autres sont revenus, on s'est dit que ça pourrait être une idée de… de les copier... on aurait pu le mettre en place je crois. Ou peut-être pas, avec Miss Moore. Mais en tout cas, après ça il y a eu les pouvoirs d'Hypnos qui nous ont fait tous péter des fusibles et...

Son regard courait par terre. Doug était toujours tendu et incapable de parler, mais les effets de son pouvoir s'étaient dissipés depuis un moment. Aucun des deux ne mentionna ce qu'il s'était passé.  
\- ... Et puis ensuite, on a plus trop eu le temps de discuter. (Il prit une lente inspiration.) Alors voilà je me suis demandé s’il y avait... Enfin si’il... Si ça changeait quoi...

Ses mains s'étaient calmées, sa gorge était toujours serrée.  
\- ... Surtout que... Avant le manoir...  
Il laissa la serviette pendre le long de sa jambe.  
\- ... Il y a eu le moment où je t'ai retrouvé dans la forêt , quand on pensait qu'on était tous perdus.  
Il releva les yeux et regarda Doug, qui lui était très fixé sur le mur devant lui. Klaus garda les yeux sur lui.  
\- ... Et tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, Doug. Tu m'as dit. Que tu. M'aimais.

Doug restait concentré sur le mur, mais ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Et humides. On pouvait voir les efforts mis en place pour conserver une respiration régulière. Mais il ne tournait toujours pas la tête.  
\- Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, Doug. Et...  
Un pincement de lèvre et un regard d'hésitation vers le bas. Un seul. Puis le regard posé sur Doug était déterminé.  
\- Et ça m'a fait revenir.

Le menton de Doug tremblait fortement. Des reniflements brefs soulevaient ses épaules. Les lèvres scellées, il ne pouvait pas émettre un son.  
Klaus respira lentement.

\- Donc.... Je voulais savoir... J'avais besoin de savoir... Si ça avait changé, si là on en était comme on était au village, ou si... Si on avait changé. (Doug émit un couinement mais se stoppa en plaçant son poing devant ses lèvres, et ne sembla pas vouloir élaborer plus.) Parce que tu peux te déshabiller devant moi, et moi je peux t'inviter à vivre chez moi, et on se fait à manger et on regarde la télé, mais... Je veux savoir si...  
Il soupira, se redressa légèrement.  
\- Moi... Je suis prêt à t'attendre. Le temps qu'il faudra. Si t'en as besoin.

Il posa la main sur l'épaule de Doug. Le muscle frissonna. Klaus se pencha doucement et s'adressa au profil de Doug, qui lui faisait obstinément face.

\- Parce que je t'aime aussi. Je t'aime, Doug.

Doug tourna la tête et lui lança un regard de supplique. Les yeux rougis, les larmes qui débordaient, la courbe de ses sourcils, l'expression de désespoir ; tout était dirigé vers Klaus.

Klaus sourit doucement, en effleurant les cheveux de Doug comme il aurait effleuré la joue. Et Doug craqua. Il explosa en sanglots et se jeta sur Klaus, s'agrippant à son t-shirt et cachant sa tête dans son cou, ses épaules, se mouchant à moitié sur ses clavicules et bavant abondamment sur le tout, et Klaus le tint là. Il n'avait prévu que de le consoler et de le tenir contre lui, mais il se retrouva à l'imiter, à caler sa tête dans cou et à agripper le dos de l'autre et de le serrer, fort, le tenir pour pas qu'il s'en aille et puisse lui reprendre ça.

Il embrassa son épaule, son cou, sa joue, se re-cala dans son épaule pour ne plus le laisser repartir. Il sentait la force des mains accrochées à son t-shirt. Il sentait les sanglots qui se calmaient, puis s'arrêtaient progressivement tout à fait. Et il sentit finalement, dommage, Doug se détacher doucement de l'étreinte.

Le visage de Klaus était à quelques centimètres, et Doug n'avait même pas la force d'hésiter.

Il rencontra les lèvres de Klaus à mi-chemin. Ses mains glissèrent vers les cheveux de Klaus, maintenant sa tête près de la sienne, et Klaus plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Doug, approfondissant le geste, et voulant rester là pour le plus longtemps possible.

Et peut-être qu'il y avait plus romantique qu'un caleçon et un ensemble de survêt gris, pour leur premier baiser. Peut-être que y a des phrases plus romantique que "Faut quand même que t'ailles prendre ta douche". Peut-être que il y avait trop de morve sur les t-shirts, et un peu trop de larmes dans les yeux.

Mais on s'en fout.

Parce que ça change rien, au final. Ils sont heureux et ça faisait un moment qu'ils l'avaient pas été.


End file.
